El inicio de todo
by shotofthesky
Summary: Lambo sabe que lo que están haciendo esta mal, pero no puede evitar que su cuerpo desee a Reborn, aunque sabe que al final terminara con el corazón roto.


_Nada me pertenece /3 es de Akira Amano, ojala Reborn_ fuera_ mio, aunque es un bastardo sin corazón, le amo :'( _

El inicio de todo

Acorralo al bovino contra la pared y apoyo su antebrazo en ella, su otra mano en tanto bajo lentamente por el torso del chico, hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los desabrocho y metió su mano en el bóxer del joven, tomando su pene

Lambo se exalto ante las manos frías del asesino, puso sus manos en los hombros de Reborn, ¿por que estaba dejando que el otro lo tocara así? eso estaba mal, sintió la mano del asesino moverse lento, agacho un poco su cabeza, su pene estaba comenzando a despertar, intento empujar a Reborn pero fue en vano, no lo movió ni un centímetro

Reborn siguió masturbando al menor, ejerciendo algo de presión, acerco su boca al oído del oji-verde - ¿sientes como esta duro y caliente? -le pregunto -esta comenzando a calentar mi mano -susurro, logrando que el chico se sonrojara y le apretara los hombros

-bas-tardo, no... me toques -reclamo Lambo, asiendo que Reborn apretara su miembro y logrando que un vergonzoso gemido saliera de sus labios, se hizo un poco hacia adelante, apretándose al pecho del mayor

-si te dejo asi, ¿sera muy doloroso no crees?, déjame aliviarte -le dijo el mayor pasando su lengua por el borde de la oreja del bovino, aumento la velocidad con que masturbaba al chico, sentía como él de a poco también comenzaba a despertarse, se restregó un poco contra la cadera del oji-verde - ¿sientes lo duro que estoy?, tú me pones así Lambo, tu inocencia me incita a corromperte vaca...

susurros eróticos salían de la boca de Reborn, ocasionando que Lambo se sonroja y mordiera su labio, ¿por que Reborn le hacia eso?, el era alguien de rango inferior, como el asesino decía, ¿entonces por que lo tocaba así? y lo peor de todo, es que él se dejaba, se dejaba engatusar por la palabras del mayor, debería apartarlo, quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía -ah!... suel-tame -logro articular el menor, si seguía tocándolo así se correría pronto, miro a los ojos al asesino, pero estos estaban escondidos tras la fedora, maldito, pensó el bovino

Reborn comenzó a agachar su cabeza, hasta llegar a los pezones del chico, con la nariz empezó a acariciarlos por sobre la tela, haciendo que se le escaparan unos gemidos a Lambo, él haría que la vaca le rogara por mas, destruiría todo en lo que estuviera pensando, el único pensamiento de la vaca seria pedir por mas, aumento la velocidad de su mano, ocasionando que el chico se corriera sobre ella, levanto su cara y miro los ojos llorosos del oji-verde, saco su mano de la ropa del chico y lamió sus dedos ante la mirada sorprendida de Lambo, volvió a bajar su mano y la dirigió al trasero del chico metiendo su dedo medio en el ano del bovino

- b-bastardo ¡¿que haces?! -protesto Lambo comenzando a empujar a Reborn, pero este lo volvió a aprisionar contra la pared, sintió el dedo del asesino dentro suyo, moviéndose, excitándolo de nuevo, se sentía tan humillado, y lo peor es que su cuerpo ansiaba ese toque, siempre había deseado que el asesino lo tocara como lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero... sabia que solo era un juguete y eso le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, cerro los ojos y sintió como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no sabia si eran de vergüenza o de felicidad, de al fin ser tocado por la persona que amaba

el asesino metió su dedo indice, seguido del anular, logrando que Lambo se encogiera un poco -relájate, no lo pienses tanto, te haré sentir en el cielo Lambo

palabras dulces que hacían que la mente del menor se perdiera en un mar de sensaciones, sentía los dedos del mayor jugando en su interior cuando sintió que tocaban un punto sensible -¡ah!... ¡mierda!... ahí... ahí...-gimió Lambo sin control, se sentía tan bien, comenzó a relajarse contra la mano del mayor, sentía como su cuerpo ardía por dentro y presentía que el único que lo podría aliviar era Reborn, no fue consiente cuando él asesino lo dio vuelta y le bajo mas los pantalones, lo que lo hizo reaccionar fue el miembro de Reborn hundiéndose profundo en él - ¡n-no!, ¡bastardo! -protesto el chico -du-duele -gimió cuando sintió el miembro del mayor envestir en su interior

-deja de quejarte vaca, sabes que lo deseas, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de como me miras?, ¿crees que no se nota el deseo en tus ojos?, estas de suerte, hoy decidí darte lo que tanto anhelas -susurro Reborn en el oído del chico, mientras agarraba su cintura y comenzaba a embestirlo de una forma brutal, para después comenzar a ir lento, sintió como Lambo empujaba su trasero para buscar mas fricción -si quieres mas, pídelo y te lo daré todo Lambo -susurro él asesino sonriendo de una manera cruel, tenia cierto brillo en los ojos, ese brillo que aparece cuando sabes que acaba de ganar... algo que deseabas hace tiempo...

maldito bastardo... -m-mas R-reborn -gimió bajo el chico, sentía tanta vergüenza por estar gimiendo así, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía, necesitaba apagar ese fuego que sentía que lo quemaba por dentro, nada le parecía suficiente, pero no pudo pensar en nada mas cuando el mayor volvió a arremeter contra él, apoyo sus manos en la pared y apretó los puños, sus gemidos llenaban la habitación y estaba seguro que todos en la mansión ya se habían percatado de eso, en cambio, no escuchaba nada por parte de Reborn, maldito bastardo que sabia ocultarlo todo, soltó un sollozo -mas fu-erte... due-le... ¡mas!

la sonrisa cruel de Reborn se acentuó mas -eso es Lambo, pídeme lo que quieras, pide por mas, yo aliviare tu dolor, déjame aliviarte -dijo Reborn con la voz enronquecida producto del placer que estaba sintiendo, sabia que había echo bien al acostarse con ese chico, era el mejor cuerpo que había poseído hasta el momento, quizás lo volviera a utilizar en el futuro, estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría igual o mas que ahora, corromper a este chico sin duda seria la forma mas deliciosa de ir al infierno, borraría su mirada inocente y disfrutaría el camino que seguiría para conseguirlo

apretó los dientes y soltó un ultimo gemido, comenzó a correrse de una manera tan fuerte que sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, si no hubiera sido porque Reborn lo abrazaba por la cintura de seguro que se hubiera caído, sentía como el mayor seguía dentro suyo, aun caliente y duro, gimió otro poco, para después sentir el semen de Reborn bajando por sus muslos... se había acabado

el asesino soltó la cintura de Lambo asiendo que este cayera al suelo, dejándolo así fue al baño y se limpio con una toalla, mientras volvía a la habitación se subió el bóxer y se abrocho los pantalones, vio que el chico ahora estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada gacha, se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo frente al menor, tomando la cara de este con una mano, lo miro a los ojos -ahora me perteneces, todo tu cuerpo es mio y no podrás escapar nunca de mi, si alguna vez lo intentas, te buscare y matare con mis propias manos, si no eres mio no seras de nadie -soltó Reborn, nada tocaba lo que era suyo y esperaba que el chico no se hiciera el listo, lamentaría tener que destruir un cuerpo tan bueno, alejo su mano de la cara del oji-verde y se paro para irse

Vio como el asesino salia por la puerta, espero unos segundos y soltó el sollozo que había estado conteniendo, ¿por que le pasaba esto a el?, ¿por que su primera ves tubo que ser con ese bastardo? maldito Reborn, mil veces maldito, sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, odiaba al asesino, ¿quien le había mandado a enamorarse de él?, estaba seguro que el arcobaleno sabia lo que sentía, seguramente jugaría con él, con su mente, cuerpo y corazón, se maldijo, deseaba desaparecer de la tierra, sacándose la ropa se tapo con las mantas de su cama, sentía la necesidad de borrar todo rastro que dejaron las manos de Reborn, pero se encontraba agotado, su ultimo recuerdo antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue la sonrisa sádica que tenia el asesino en su rostro antes de salir.

**Nota: bueno, bueno... esto es pues XD, el origen de esta historia es simple, estaba paveando mirando el computador cuando esta imagen salvaje apareció en mi cabeza... suena pervertido... pero no lo es... bueno si... pero... ya, me voy del tema, la cosa es que esto me imagine, y quería escribir sobre el hdp de Reborn 3, ya que... en las demás historias lo sentía tan... suave, ahora me fui por algo mas él... creo... ya, gracias por lo review 3 es lindo sentir que a otras personas les gusta lo que haces, aunque el producto sea malo, se agradece que les guste :') y eso :'333333333333, creo que es mi nota mas larga... como la de Reborn... okno' jnklndklsnflskdns Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
